Nier Automata: Lurking in the Shadows
by GioDude
Summary: Data Log 2 of Story. 9S and 2B attempt to escape it all, with the help of an unlikely friend. However, Death pursues them and to escape they must hide in the darkness. Where demons are lurking.
1. Chapter 1: Collapse

9S opened his eyes as the sun peered through the cabin. It seems they had made it to the surface. He looked down and saw that 2B was still powered down in his arms. His heart skipped a beat as he slowly realized the position they were in, as it seemed that he was the bigger spoon between the two. On top of that his arm was stuck as 2B was resting on it. 9S was doing everything he could to keep his systems from overheating.

He thought to himself, "Maybe I should move and wake her up, she may not appreciate me being in this spot."

As if there was a second voice in his head preaching the good word, "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! Stay where you are and enjoy this!" as he mentally yelled at himself.

2B started to move and leaned back a little more causing "friction" between the two of them. 9S was about to blow a fuse! She stretched and started to open her eyes. She froze a little, taking in the fact where she was and who was next to her. Crap if she turns around he knew he was gonna get smacked. And of course she started to turn around, he squinted his eyes and awaited the incoming hit.

"Good morning...Nines" As she smiled.

If there was an angel on earth this would be it. In a delayed reaction 9S responded, "G-g-good morning 2B!"

She giggled noticing how flustered he was. She snuggled into his chest taking a deep breath.

9s' breathing hitched, "umm... 2B?...what are you..."

"shhhhhh...let me stay like this." 9s just rolled his eyes and grinned. He placed his arms around her keeping her close.

It was an unusual feeling really, his would chest rise and lower as his arms circled her waist. It was as though she laid in a cradle. This feeling of being...protected. Something she rarely had a sense of. She giggled a little and nines noticed.

"What's so funny hmmm?" As he looked at her with a grin.

She blushed,"Well ummm...I was just thinking how ironic it is to feel safe in your arms because..it's usually...the other way around..hehe"

Nines playfully pouted "what's that supposed to mean huh?"

2B just laughed. One that was carefree and pure; one that nines never heard. But it was abruptly interrupted by loud noises coming from outside the pod.

2B quickly got up and grabbed her equipment, as did nines as he recalibrated his systems. The platform of the ship lowered as the two of them stepped down onto what looked like the edge of a cliff. Behind them was the open forest, but in front was the path back to the main city ruins. Suddenly an explosion went off in the distance near the center of the buildings. The sky grew dark from the smoke as screams were heard echoing through the skyscrapers.

"2B! They need our help, let's go!" Nines was about to head to the city but 2B grabbed his arm.

"Wait nines..."

"What?"

"Maybe...we dont have to"

"What do you mean? Theyre yelling for help!" Another explosion went off as the smell of ash and burnt grass was carried towards them.

"Nines, let's get away from all this."

9S stopped for a second and looked over past 2B. Towards the forest as the wind brushed past the leaves. Towards a pathway that looked untouched. Us, to start over...

2B just grabbed his hand, "Let's go."

And so, they left into the green leaves and wilderness. Towards the unknown. As Ambers and screams faded away.

But the screams were still there. And so were the fires that spread through the camp. Robots were able to infiltrate the front barrier as residents were mauled. The resistance was able to fall back to the storage units and blockade the entrances.

The blacksmith stepped back after placing the last box in place, "Were trapped."

The leader placed her hand on his shoulder then walked towards those remaining, "Status report Now"

One member called out, "the initial front was wiped out, at least half our civilians are dead and those able to fight are few...we dont have much ammunition either."

The situation was dire. With most of them wounded fighting wouldn't last long. It was only a matter of time. Where the hell is yorha dammit. The doors began to break open.

"GET SOMEONE ON THAT NOW!" Three soldiers jumped to it and held it closed.

They all braced in position for a final stand. The doors flung open as they opened fire. Robotic bodies came flying through as they piled over each other like zombies being forced through a funnel. Bullets cases flew around and littered the floor.

"IM OUT!" slowly one by one the focus fire grew less intense as the robots stepped closer every second. A robot pounced and flew for one of them but suddenly was whisked away and was pinned to the wall.

The robots stopped charging forward, in fact they seemed scared to. The resistance turned to see a hooded yorha unit that looked in disrepair.

She walked up to the resistance leader as an eerie silence grew, "Sit back and check on the rest, ill handle it from here."

"Wait what!? You cant take them..." the yorha unit snapped her eyes at her.

"Uh I mean, I will of course!"

"Good"

The robots backed up in terror, "Its her! The demon!"

She pulled out two blades and faced the horde, "So, Who's first?"

While that was happening the resistance leader turned around and ran up to those who were wounded, "let's get these people on the escape vehicles NOW!"

Those who were able to walk helped those who couldnt and carried supplies to bring on board. Suddenly a couple of yorha flight suits flew by over head causing glass to shatter as they continued to fly away towards the forest. The resistance leader was confused, the battle was here, where were they going?

The flight suits weaved between buildings as the yorha androids searched for their target. Finally one spotted a transport vessel near the forest and the squad circled the area.

A display popped up and the commander appeared, "To Yorha Squad R, remember, we need 9S back in one piece, as for 2E...do what you got to do."

The squad leader, 1R, confirmed, "Affirmative."

The screen closed as they all landed at the site as trees blew backwards from the exhaust. The 5 androids stacked up and breached the ship with precision.

"CLEAR" They all lowered their weapons.

1R started to bark orders, "2RS, scan the area and see if you can find any tracks. 3RE go with him. As for you two see if you can find any logs in the ship to determine time of landing."

"YES MAM" They all split up to complete the tasks.

4RS sat at the cockpit, "Hey 1R, have you hunted an E model before?"

She thought for a second, "This may be a first."

5RM wasn't surprised "There arnt many cases of E models to go awol, most are very loyal to yorha considering job description."

4RS replied, "True."

The other group ran back to the ship, 1R spoke up "Anything?"

2RS answered, "Yes some footprints and a broken pathway, seems fresh."

"8 min and 23sec fresh" 4RS added

"Alright, move out."

Author note~

For clarification on new characters

1R -Multirole Model- Squad leader - specialist in strategy and interrogation, can take on multiple roles in squad when needed.

2RS -Scanner model- specialist in snipping and long range support and tracking.

3RE- Executioner Model (modified) - Specialist in weaponry and CQB.

4RS -Scanner Model- specialist in hacking and stealth.

5RM -Medic Model- Specialist in healing, vehicle repair and weapon suppression.


	2. Chapter 2: Pursuit

Back at the burning resistance camp, A2 managed to ward off the machine's assault just enough to allow the survivors to escape. Once she saw they were in the clear she removed her blade from a dead bot and wiped it with her forearm. Soaring past, the flight units of what appeared to be yorha passed overhead. Typical, giving no support to those who are disposable. Suddenly, the loud noise of footsteps was approaching as more machines were inbound. Now seemed to be a good time to go. She drew her hood back over her head and began to run towards the forest as raindrops began to pour around her quelling the flames of the now ruined camp. More footsteps were coming from in front of her as the shadows of robots appeared against the walls. She quickly dove into the building to her left and kept her head down. The footsteps marched by her as she lowered her processing power to become more silent. As their steps grew quieter A2 quickly got up and ran to the last barricade to jump over. Upon reaching the forest she weaved through brush and quickly found the tallest tree where she sat upon. Taking a deep breath she looked into the distance of the skyline of the burnt city. Sighing she checked her gear and began to polish her blade.

She grunted, "Jeez I really need a tune up" as she kept looking at the missing metal plates on her skin. They didnt really hurt or anything, but she couldnt help but feel exposed. However her train of thought derailed when a large explosion went off towards the edge of the city where the forest met.

"That's where the yorha units headed." She quickly grabbed her equipment and lunged off the tree landing on the floor with a strong impact shattering the ground. She stood up and looked towards the sky for the smoke from the explosion. She sped off making quick work of the distance in front of her. Once there she heard voices and quickly hid behind brush and scouted the area. From the looks of it, the explosion came from the wreckage of a ship in front of her that was currently engulfed in flames. There was a squad of yorha units equipped from their neck to toes in weapons and advanced armor. The leaves in front of her quickly rustled as she froze in place. She couldnt see anything but knew she needed to hold still.

"Hey! Get over here and scan these footsteps!" One of the androids in the distance yelled over.

Suddenly appearing to her left, an android came out of active camouflage and yelled back, "YES MAM"

After some small talk they sped off into the forest with one of the scouts leading the pack.

"Whatever that was I'd rather not have to deal with it."

She walked up to the wreckage and began to pick through it scavenging for anything of worth. But it all seemed gone now. She then stopped as something caught her eye. She grabbed a piece of cloth that was under some embers. It appeared to be two blindfolds, standard issue. She looked at the tags and her eyes shot forward. She clenched them and then tied both on her blades. She then sprung forward in the same direction of the yorha squad.

A2 was kicking it into overdrive trying to keep up with the group ahead of her. She looked for signs of footprints and broken branches, but the weather made it difficult. Not only that, but night was fast approaching. At this pace she knew it wouldn't take long to find the others.

"Shit, were'd they go." She looked towards the floor and analyzed it, and picked up the trail again. She noticed the footsteps were closer to each step meaning they slowed down. Also...they must've found them.

She stopped and listened for voices or movement. Clear. A2 stepped forward to what looked like a canopy created by the trees that led to a field with a church at the center.

"They have to be there." She then noticed near it five figures swiftly crossing it and two others barging into the building. She jumped down and quickly started crossing the field.

She kept her head low making sure the tall grass around her stayed taller. Otherwise she'll easily be pinned down with no cover to hide behind.  
Silently she reached the side wall and heard alot of commotion coming from inside as shadows and sparks flew across the windows. She needed a better angle of the situation. She looked up and saw an entrance in the roof that was in disrepair and entered. From the balcony overlooking the entire structure she saw 9S and 2B. They both were being held down by two androids and one leaning over them.

"Let us GO!" 9S yelled out.

However he was received with a firm kick from what looked like the squad leader.

9S hunched over wheezing trying to catch his breathe.

"Oh you see I cant do that. I have orders to make sure i do the exact opposite." She had a sickening smile across her face while waving her blade near 9S.

"But the question is, what to do with her?" As she pointed the blade towards 2B.

"You see we didnt have specific orders for her, other then deal with it."

Right then the android holding 2B clamped down harder on her head causing her to yell in pain. It was horrifying to hear as it was like a can being placed under a hydraulic press.

"NO STOP!" 9S cried out.

A2 needed to do something soon. She looked up and saw a large cross hanging over them. I could create a diversion to extract them at least. She pointed her gun at it.

A cold shiver went down her neck.

"Uh uh uh, I wouldn't do that." Suddenly a blade appeared by her neck as an android came out of active camouflage.

SHIT. Another one appeared next to her holding a gun at point blank to her head.

"Should've kept count." 


	3. Chapter 3: Deadly Duos

"I find it fascinating how us androids can sense pain. Of course its mainly so we can sense if we are taking damage but even then what's the point? However, we can also amplify it." She had messed with 2Bs pain settings maxing them out.

9S laid there helpless as he looked at 2B yelling in agonizing pain as 1R used her knife to peel off palettes of skin from her body as she was held down.

"Annnnnnd...THERE that one didnt want to come off easily." She flicked it to the side. 2B looked like she was about to shut down from the shock.

"Its okay 2B, just breathe it'll get better soon." 2B moved her head to look at him and his heart sank. Her face was damaged from earlier and her eyes reflected her pain.

"Okay...nines" 2B said with a groan.

Suddenly 4RS and 2RS relayed what they had discovered. "1R we found an intruder, it seems to be the rogue unit A2."

"A2?! Huh...Bring her down here."

9S and 2B looked at each other with confusion, did she just say A2?

"Copy." 2RS waved his gun

4RS reached to grab A2's arm but he passed right through. "What the..."

A2 only smirked. "You should open your eyes" her figure flickered.

"SHIT HOLOG..." 4RS was met with a kick to the face as he was sent flying off the balcony smashing through the rail. 2RS was pulling the trigger aiming for her but A2 sweeped his feet causing him to miss and go airborne. A2 then followed up with a solid straight punch to the gut "ACK" sending him through the wall.

4RS landed by the others. 1R looked up and grabbed 9S from 5RM. She pointed at A2.

"Suppressive fire now! 4RS follow!"

3RE dragged 2B who could barely move and let 4RS pick her up from the floor and he went out the back door with 1R.

A2 jumped down from the balcony. 3RE and 5RM stood facing her weapons up. Tension was rising waiting for the first move to make. The sounds of the wilting building groaning from the damage caused echoed in their ears.

A shot went off breaking glass as A2 tried to jump back, it hit her in the leg as she winced. 2RS was out in the fields sniping and was patiently waiting for a good opportunity.

"That's for the gut punch bitch"

A2 stumbled as 3RE and 5RM charged at her. A2 quickly brought out her dual blades as 3RE came with a flurry of slashes sending sparks flying. It wasnt anything that A2 couldn't handle but she quickly dismissed this as she realized that 5RM and 3RE were much more a danger together. Every counter A2 attempted was met with a pin point strike leaving her stunned for a sec, long enough to have 2RS fire and hit another appendage. They were in sync, and they were deadly efficient. This wasnt good.

...

At the back of the building 1R signaled for a dropship to come pick them up. 2B was slowly regaining her sensory systems as 9S took it upon himself to hack into her to adjust some settings. The mismatch in androids became apparent. 2B grabbed 4RS and threw him at 1R freeing 9S. 2B then threw one of her blades and skewered the two on the ground. Both 1R and 4RS yelped in pain as they struggled to remove the blade. 9S followed up by knocking them out with his hacking.

He glitched up not realizing how secure their systems were. "UGHuhahhhh"

"9S!"

"I'm fine, that should buy us a minute or two" he stood up were about to make a break for it until they heard the battle raging inside.

"2B! We gotta help A2!"

"Why! This is the only time shes ever.."

"2B!"

2B grunted but came to terms "Fine."

2B ran towards one of the glass windows and busted through. This threw off the three androids as they looked towards her in surprise. 2B kicked 3RE to the side as A2 quickly recovered to punch 5RM also sending her off. A2 limped up to 2B who stood up as the other two also stood side by side across from them.

A2 coughed up some oil. "Took you long enough."

"Shut up and focus."

3RE cracked her neck and smiled.

"I got 2B"

She blitzed 2B who had just enough time to raise her blade to block it. Their blades scraping, sending sparks off. 3RE snickered then kicked 2B off her and sent her flying towards a pillar knocking the wind out of her.

A2 jumped onto the wall as 5RM opened fire with her heavy LMG barely trailing her as A2 pressed off the structure shattering the surface. 5RM jumped back barely avoiding A2's meteorite of an attack leaving a crater where she landed. 5RM kept up the pressure as A2 was deflecting the bullets with her blades while some got by her tearing through her skin.

"YOU CANT KEEP THAT UP"

"WATCH ME" A2 jumped and twirled midair as she kicked one of her blades at 5RM grazing her face. Stunned she couldnt aim as A2 quickly shot forward tackling her through a wall.

...

WARNING UNIT 2B BALANCING SYSTEMS REBOOTING

3...2...

She looked up from the pillar FUCK.

3RE kicked her clean through the pillar and out a window. 2B clenched her stomach. 3RE jumped over.

"Pathetic."

Suddenly a drop ship came down hovering over the two and then armed its cannons. 3RE looked up and then stared down 2B "And now your finished"

All of a sudden the dropship fired on 3RE who got wide eyed and dove into the building.

...1 SYSTEMS REBOOTED

2B looked and saw two pods piloting the ship. Its was 042 and 153!

The dropship landed by her as 042 came out. "Reporting for duty"

"042! Am I glad to see..." 3RE grappled 2B pulling her into the building.

"GET OVER HERE"

2B was dragged across the floor and slammed against the opposing wall. She stood up facing an enraged 3RE.

"Pod"

"Yes?"

"Intialize designation 2E software"

The pod hesitated "Affirmative"

...

9S was focused on finding that sniper. He silently stalked the brush where he last fired. He stood quietly and noticed some brush that seemed to be bent where there seemed to be nothing on the floor. THERE. He quickly hacked in.

He was uploaded in and was paralyzed instantly. "What the.." across the platform stood 2RS.

"You made a huge mistake buddy." 2RS then initialized a security breach protocol as black spears digitized around 9S. Shit this isnt good, this is maximum level security tech. Not even he had it installed in him. If he didnt act fast he could be erased entirely. But then he had a clever idea. He had already been infected with the logic virus...but this android isnt allowed to be. 9S quickly unloaded some of his files into 2RS.

"Wait what are you...no...no no NO...STOP!" The blades slowly turned towards 2RS then dashed at both of them. 9S closed his eyes hopefully waiting. 2RS gritted his teeth.

"SYSTEM WIPE AND REBOOT" 9S was kicked out back into his body again in pain from the strain. He looked down at 2RS who was offline for the moment.

Suddenly a crash came from the building as a dropship flew across.

9S squinted "Is...Is that 042 and 153?!" He then quickly ran towards it. As he made it to the dropship A2 came out the building dragging an unconscious 2B who was missing her left leg. While Pod 042 was attempting repairs on it.

"2B!" 9S ran over.

"GET IN THE DAMN SHIP!" A2 yelled out. 9S quickly turned and hopped in, as did the others and then blasted off.

...

1R finally rebooted. She looked at 4RS who also did and removed the blade holding them down. Both of them limped over to the building and saw 5RM repairing 3RE who was in bad shape. 4RS ran over to 2RS and helped speed up his recovery. 1R looked around and took in the carnage that she had missed and noticed 2B's leg hooked around a pillar. Must've sacrificed her leg to escape a lethal blow but dealt one considering 3RE's position. She walked over to 5RM.

"How you holding up."

"Hurt...but not as bad as 3RE."

3RE slowly came back online and instantly stood up yelling. 1R stood in front of her.

"Hey! Hey! 3RE the fights over, breathe." 3RE calmed down and suddenly collapsed to the floor.

3RE punched the floor "Damn it!"  
4RS and 2RS came in and then stood by 3RE. 1R looked out into the hole in the wall and at the trail left by their escaped targets, fists clenched.


	4. Chapter 4: Repairs

"9S HURRY UP AND REDIRECT HER FUEL FLOW!"

"IM TRYING! A2 HOLD HER DOWN"

2B was laying on a make shift med bed where the other two were attempting to fix her damages suffered from the battle. 9S struggled to prevent her from a complete system failure as he rewired her system to make up for the lack of power. A2 was holding her down due to 2B convulsing from the sheer pain and shock.

"Hold this wire A2 and DONT let go!"

A2 held it tight but her grip was slipping due to all the fuel spraying from her abdomen. 9S finally was able to reroute the main fuel flow, preventing it from spilling out her broken tubes. He quickly welded and sealed any openings as A2 was allowed to release the wire which was keeping the major artery pipe from opening.

Pod 042 assessed 2B "Thank goodness, I don't detect any breaks or leaks."

Pod 153 nodded in agreement.

Both 9S and A2 let out a huge sigh of relief. After some patch ups and a wipe off, 9S wrapped 2B's wounds and let her recover. He placed a blanket on her and gently stroked her hair. A2 sat in the corner but couldn't help but notice his affection towards her.

9S looked over to A2 who looked away. 9S then sat down leaning against 2B's bed. "153 can you make sure the flight controls are stable please."

"Affirm..err..or I mean yeah I can, hold on."

9s then looked back over to A2.

"Quit it"

"Huh?"

"You, staring at me."

9S was caught off guard, "S-sorry"

He didn't mean to, it's just that he hasn't actually had a chance to actually look at A2. The only images were those that involved her attacking them and kill lists. She was definitely in disrepair, missing panels on her skin as well as old and new injuries showing.

Pod 042 hovered by 9S and leaned in.

"Cough*"

9S quickly turned his head and whispered "what!? And don't do that!"

"Just saying but A2 definitely needs a system check up and repair...just saying."

9S looked up at 042 and nodded. He still really wasn't used to their new personality. They seemed to have developed their own identities after they disconnected from the server. But in a way he enjoyed it, friendly was the best way to put it.

9S looked up towards A2 and was met with a glare. GULP* she definitely heard them.

"Ummm so A2 do you want me to..."

"No."

"...yeah ok."

But pod 042 intervened, "A2 it HAS been 104.693 years since the last check. Androids begin to lose efficiency around 10 years."

"Wait when did you.."

"Around the time you sat down, sorry it's more like a habit but either way you need it."

"I said n...n...argh...no"

A2 almost seemed to have locked up for a quick second. Didn't look enjoyable.

A2 sighed, she laid down on the bench and rested her head. "Fine"

9S cautiously stood by A2 and was hesitant to touch her arm to repair her cuts. She looked like a tin can that was repeatedly kicked around. He started with the larger injuries first as they seemed more pressing. A2 silently laid there, she took notice on how careful he was to repair her panels and did not rush the process.

"Hey A2?"

"What?"

"Does your skin panel falling off...you know...hurt at all?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm just trying to make some small talk...that's all. Might as well since I gotta fix you up in the meantime."

A2 didn't answer and just closed her eyes as 9S did his thing. 9S looked slightly disappointed.

"Simple answer, it doesn't"

9S stopped, grinned for a sec, and kept fixing her arm. The Silence crept in once again. 9S welded replacement panels as hot sparks flew. A2 flinched.

"Sorry A2! My bad."

"JUST...inhale*...just watch it will yah."

9S continued but upon reaching an old scar on her ribcage, A2 quickly grabbed his hand,

"DONT...not that one" she turned her head to the wall away from 9S.

He knew it must be an old memory "What happened?"

She snarled "That was a gift from yorha."

9S was confused,"Like they attacked you?"

"They might as well have. Just forget about it"

9S just seemed even more interested now. "Well, that should be all the major injuries, I'll fix the rest up once I find more supplies on board. Just one last thing, I need to access your database to check your vitals."

"You've done enough...thank you."

"You sure? I mean I can stop the lock ups if you want."

"No" A2 stood up and left to the lower deck.

"Sheesh I was only trying to help." 9S muttered.

9S moved over to the cockpit and surveyed the region. He never went this far off their scouting territory before, they were always warned that if they crossed certain areas without clearance they would automatically be marked as going awol. Well... nothing to stop them now. Denser forests appeared ahead along with some runes he had never seen before. They seemed to be buildings even larger than what they had seen back by the camp. From a distance they appeared as mountains but in reality the brush engulfed it giving it that image. Why weren't they ever allowed to explore such areas?

Warning Ship at 10% fuel

"Damn, well looks like we'll have to land around there anyways. Pod 153 set a course to that skyline."

"You know you could ask nicely." She seemed irritated

"Oh..sorry..um..please?"

"Close enough" she messed with some coordinates and the ship shifted towards their new destination.

9S sat there and began to zone out, losing himself to his own thoughts. It wasn't uncommon but a lot was on his mind. They're being hunted by yorha and are labeled as traitors, A2 is on their side, the pods have personalities, there's a new area to explore filled with who knows what and 2B…

An arm wrapped around 9S snapping him back to reality. "I'm glad your safe."

9S turned around to see 2B looking down on him from his seat with a sweet smile. He was caught in a daze for a second, "2...2B! You're awake! But wait, you shouldn't be walking just yet."

"I'm fine 9S I just need some…" her voice faulted and she stammered, 9S caught her from falling over. "Thanks nines"

"Hold on I got you..." 9S gently picked her up and moved her over to the bed. This caught 2B by surprise, he usually isn't capable of heavy lifting like her. "...also you shouldn't be hopping around on one leg like that. Let me find a replacement. Until then rest...please...mam."

2B reached up and placed her hand on his cheek,"You can drop the mam… nines"

"Errr..yes mam...sorry...2B.. hehe still not used to that." 2B couldn't help but giggle. The ship swayed a little as it slowed to hover.

Pod 153 alerted 9S "We've arrived!"

The ship deployed its landing gear near the forest where the brush could provide cover. The pods had deactivated the gps a while back so no one could track them. They touched down as the roar of the engines caused wildlife to scurry out of the way.

A2 lowered the back platform and walked outside. She gazed at the city before her.

A shutter went down her spine..

"Not here...not again."


	5. Chapter 5 : Closed Doors

9S was hard at work attaching a new leg to 2B. It wasn't perfect but it was definitely on par with her old leg. Apparently the ship was outfitted as a med post which worked out perfectly.

"Annnnnd there, should be good as new!"

2B stood up slowly and adjusted to the new leg. After some recalibration she moved around just fine. 9S grinned, happy to see 2B up and running again.

Now they had to focus on getting fuel for the ship. Considering that they're still close to yorha presence they needed to keep moving. 9S then turned to get 2B's attention.

"Hey, looks like we're almost out of fuel so our goal at the moment should be to locate some more."

"And where would you propose we start looking?"

"The mega city." A2 came around the corner and leaned against the door frame.

"What makes you think that?" 2B asked upfront.

"I've… traveled.. a lot, just trust me."

2B began to walk towards A2 and stopped in front of her face, "Fine, but Its going to take more for me to put trust in you." She then walked outside.

A2 just kept silent. 9S knew there was gonna be bad blood and it would take time for 2B. But considering what A2 did he was already convinced, second chances are possible. 9S walked by and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, lead the way."

As they walked into the ruins the city didn't seem barren or silent. It seemed alive. The trees wrapped through and around buildings as wildlife reclaimed their home. Intertwined was the history of a lost civilization. All of which 9S couldn't help but to scan. A2 led them on through the streets and buildings to a large commercial infrastructure.

"Through here."

As they walked through a broken gate 2B couldn't help her curiosity as well. "What was this place?"

9S was quick to answer, "As it appears, humans called these hubs a "mall" where they would shop for apparel and other things."

"They would buy apparel to improve ability?"

"Well..sort of...some for physical activity, while some just for self expression."

2B looked at a desk for a moment which had a withered t shirt made of fibers for rugged outdoor activities. The rest seemed to have weathered away. "Self expression...huh."

"Look 2B!" 9S raised a shirt with writing on it that said "To be or not to be". It almost seemed like it was destined for her. Right before she reached to put it on A2 grabbed it and tossed it away.

"You two love birds done? Come on."

9S just sighed, "Look, you gotta enjoy the little things A2."

"I will once we get this done."

The two turned to follow her out of the mall.

They eventually came across a mountain near the end of the city that had a factory at the center. It appeared to have been a base of operations for the machines. However, It seemed to be deserted and destroyed. There must've been a battle due to the scorch marks on the walls and floors. As well as Craters and dead machines surrounding the area, covered in moss and plants. But what was jaw dropping was the tree covering the entire thing.

Leading up to the entrance they realized that half the factory was covered by a toppled Goliath class robot, that the tree seemed to have stemmed from.

"Does everyone else see that?"

"Yeah." As 2B gazed upward at the tree enveloping the entire factory.

A2 just remained eyes forward, "This way."

She hopped down into a side tunnel that connected into the building, as 9S and 2B followed. It was almost like a maze to reach the factory as they had to navigate through pipelines. However what was unsettling was that the dead robots weren't the only corpses. In place were the bodies of dead androids as they neared the end of the tubes.

9S and 2B slowed down as they looked upon the dead yorha soldiers. Some were surrounded by piles of bots fighting to the very end.

"What happened here?" As 2B looked towards 9S.

"I dont know...no records of a battle are showing up."

Both 2B and 9S looked up towards A2 who walked farther up ahead. She stopped and looked upwards. "Uphere there should be a fuel line with storage packs. Hopefully there's some fuel left in the tanks."

They went through a hole in a reinforced wall that had been breached, and passing several other dead robots before finding the fuel stations. Luckily there was fuel still in them.

All three of them grabbed some packs and filled them up with fuel. 9S filled up the last one and handed it to 2B "Nice well be good to fly for a while, great idea coming here A2...A2?"

2B and 9S looked around, she had walked off. "Come on let's find her."

A2 walked down corridors as she searched for a certain room. She placed her hand on the wall where there seemed to be a bullet hole. She turned her head to the left and went down a stretch leading up to a large sealed door. Standing in front of it for a second, her fists clenched tightly. Reaching up for the lever she forced it open and moved the door aside. She slowly stepped forward onto a platform leading to what looked like the central command room overlooking the main generator. There at the center of the room hung an android from the wires of a power source entwined by the large tree. To the right was the toppled Goliath's arm reaching towards the android but never grasping him. Almost as if it was trying to stop the android.

"A2 where are you!?" 2B and 9S' voices echoed through the halls.

A2 continued to gaze at the android.

"I'm right here...I'm still here…"

9S was the first to walk into the room. But he didn't know what to make of what he saw. A2 was leaning against the tree where an android hung off from. 2B entered and didn't know either. But they both understood that there must be a connection with A2 and what occurred.

9S took a step forward and his foot echoed.

"A while back this place was a running facility... in fact it was the one that produced the most machines and was their research center for new models, deadlier ones." A2 continued to look up towards the android as 9S and 2B listened.

A2 continued…

"...back when yorha was pushing more for the offensive my squad was sent with the resistance to shutdown the facility at all costs, I assumed it was due to a new goliath class robot being built. It was a quick search and destroy mission...but it wasn't. Upon entry we were met with heavy resistance. So we had to find a second entrance, which was the pipelines. The resistance were to keep the front busy in the mean time. That's when things went south. At some point we lost comms to yorha and the frontline, at the time we thought it was a jamming signal. We went in blind and the fights that took place is what you just saw...brutal. But we didn't give up...he didn't. I lost close friends, one after one they were killed or left behind as a "heroic" sacrifice. When we finally made it to the core the package with the explosives was damaged and wouldn't activate. That's when we figured out why the resistance wasn't answering, they were annihilated by the goliath that broke through the ceiling, trying to get to us. We were out of options, I suggested to run. He said I should and hooked up his black box to the core causing it to go critical. I managed to escape before it went off, and I was...alone...no one else."

"How come back up never came?" 9S asked.

"Simple...comms were severed by yorha, we weren't meant to survive this. We were meant to be test subjects...for future models."

"For me." 2B added.

"Yes...I forgot you were my successor."

2B held her arm at her side.

A2 walked up to the dead android and held his hand, "But I'm mad not just at yorha but at myself...because I was the one to survive. I should've been the one! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!...please come back!...I miss you!" Her voice resounded through the room, pain and sorrow was what it echoed. 2B walked by 9S towards A2. She stood next to her.

A2 let go and embraced 2B "Why wasn't it me?" She continued to weep into 2B's shoulder as they both sat down.

2B held her close as 9S sat next to them, both with tears on their faces.


End file.
